Mightier Than the Sword
by tempestquill
Summary: What more of a fitting punishment for the God of the New World, than to turn his own power against him?


Disclaimer: Death Note and recognizable characters belong to Ohba/Obata.  
Author's Note: Originally I wanted this to be light hearted and kinky, then I had to go and combine two prompts the one from dn_contest LJ which was "Allergy" and the one from devilsdeathnote LJ which was "immoral", and this took a turn for dark and twisted. Oh well, considering I'm swamped with homework right now and avoiding finishing my power point presentation at the moment, dark and twisted is rather cathartic at the moment! Hope you guys enjoy!!! And we all know Mikami really is THAT twisted! :p

"Mightier than the Sword"  
By C.K. Blake

Following Takada was a true stroke of brilliance, and the very thought of his brilliance brings a strange light to his eyes as he turns from the mirror on his dresser to look at his bed. He can hardly believe that this is real, that Kira, God, is in his bed, and so beautiful. Light brown hair, a striking light brown gaze, handsome features, truly a wonderful body his God has chosen, and one that tempts him even now. He's still surprised that it had been so easy to capture God.

Following the human vessel of Kira, Raito Yagami, into the bar, and having the bartender take him a doctored drink was a surprisingly effective strategy. He turns away from the mirror to look at Kira, so young, and yet so powerful and brilliant, magnificent to behold, and he'd chosen Mikami as his hand in justice. He hears the strange cackle of the Shinigami, Ryuk. He looks up as the Shinigami phases down through the ceiling, and then erupts into a fit of laughter at the sight of Mikami's bed.

"You humans are so entertaining, hyuk," the monstrosity chuckles.

Mikami rolls his eyes and then hisses, "Leave the room, Shinigami. There is a bag of apples for you in the kitchen."

Ryuk does not need to be told twice. That is when Mikami finds himself alone with God once more. He removes his glasses, sets them down on his dresser, and slowly as he approaches the bed he begins to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. He notices God shift on the bed, his arms straining against the silk ties Mikami used to secure him to the headboard. Mikami watches as the young man, the earthly vessel of his God, slowly awakens, pulling at his bonds, and then that cinnamon gaze looks wildly about the room before settling on him.

"You? What is this?" God snarls, as he pulls harder against the silk ties.

Mikami yanks the tie free from his neck, slips out of his shirt and takes a seat at the edge of the bed, his dark gaze focused on Raito. "Would it be a sin to defile my God? How immoral would I be? Would I be deserving of your righteous punishment after you've granted me the gift to serve you so profoundly.? Tell me God. What punishment would you have me endure to lay my hands upon you?"

Raito stiffens as Mikami reaches out, his long, tapered fingers brushing along his cheek, slipping down his neck, drawing the sheets draped across him further down his naked body, revealing more of his flesh. Raito wonders how he got here, stripped naked and tied to the bed of his newly chosen proxy.

"You are truly divine if I cannot see the numbers below your name Raito Yagami," Mikami whispers as he bends down, his nose buried in Raito's hair as he inhales, and then he shifts until his lips, soft and warm, are pressed against Raito's. "Stealing a kiss from God," Mikami says in awe as he pulls back. "Am I selfish to want more?"

"This could ruin everything," Raito says, a last minute attempt to persuade Mikami to untie him and let him go. "Don't you realize that they could be watching? We must act in secret. This is dangerous. Our movements could be discovered and exposed. I chose you because I thought you would be discreet."

Mikami narrows his eyes as he looks up at Raito. "And I have been. I've done as you asked of me. Punish me after I've taken my reward."

Raito's eyes widen as Mikami pulls the sheets further down and then Raito is fully exposed to the crazed man. Mikami quickly removes the rest of his clothing, and Raito's gaze follows Mikami's movements as he reaches for something on the bedside table, a jar of some sort of liquid. Raito watches as Mikami opens the jar, dips his finger into the jar, and then Mikami is writing his name across Raito's quivering stomach in rich black ink.

Moments later Raito is struggling against his bonds, howling in rage and shame as Mikami's body covers his…

----------

His body aches, his wrists are chaffed, and he groans as he slowly opens his eyes, wondering when he blacked out to begin with. He finds that he's no longer tied up, and he's actually lying on his stomach. There is a cooling liquid on his back, and a single finger tracing kanji against his flesh. He can't really make out what is being written on his body. He takes in a breath, but his throat is too sore to speak. He manages to lift his head enough to see Mikami looking down at him, a strange light in his dark eyes.

Mikami and the bed are covered in macabre spatters of black ink, the life's blood of a pen. Raito supposes he must be in the same messy condition. He shifts and winces at the discomfort that it causes, especially in his rear, and that is when Mikami speaks.

"Don't you think it apt that I chose to use ink to take you? I would have used something more common, but I've found that I'm allergic to most lubricants, especially KY and those with flavors. Ink has very little effect on me, other than the stains, but those wash away, now don't they?" he says as he leans down and lightly nips Raito's shoulder.

Raito shivers at the sensation, memories of Mikami touching him, marking him with the ink, flipping him over, preparing him, and finally taking him overwhelm him. Raito's body trembles as the cursed tears of his shame course down his cheeks, smudging the splatters of ink on his face as he realizes that Mikami has proven an old proverb true. The pen is mightier than the sword, and maybe this is fitting punishment for his sins committed against humanity in his ascent to becoming a god. And if this is his punishment, then how is he meant to punish his chosen disciple?

End.


End file.
